Enfin seuls ! ou presque
by polly60
Summary: Dur dur de trouver un peu d'intimité quand on est amoureux à poudlard. Et une porte mal fermée peu donner lieu à bien des surprises... Slash DMBZ et un 3ème quidam et non des moindres qui passait par là Attention :Yaoi sans complexes
1. Enfin seuls ! ou presque

ENFIN SEULS !… OU PRESQUE.

Ils étaient enfin seuls… Ce n'avait pas été facile mais ils avaient enfin trouvé un endroit pour s'isoler. La pièce était sombre, froide et humide et dieu sait s'ils auraient préféré un lit confortable. Mais, à Poudlard, l'intimité n'était pas aisée à obtenir. Et cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils attendaient. Cette ancienne salle de classe ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

D'un petit coup de baguette, Drago ferma la porte à clé et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où l'attendait l'élu de son cœur. Celui-ci avait déjà ôté sa robe et était torse nu. Drago sourit, reconnaissant bien là son compagnon, toujours impatient. Il s'approcha de lui et fit glisser ses doigts sur ses pectoraux bien dessinés, s'attardant un peu sur ses mamelons durcis par le froid. Il sentit le jeune homme frémir sous ses caresses, sa peau sombre contrastant avec les mains pâles de Drago.

- Blaise, souffla-t-il. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit idéal. Nous pouvons encore attendre, si tu veux.

- J'ai déjà bien assez attendu, lui sourit l'adolescent en le saisissant par la nuque.

Il plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes et força de sa langue l'entrée de la bouche de Drago. Ce fougueux baisé sembla durer une éternité, puis se mua en une douce et tendre caresse. Chacun explorant la bouche de l'autre avec délice, leurs corps étroitement entrelacés.

Blaise fit reculer Drago et le plaqua fermement contre un des murs les plus proches, entreprenant de déboutonner sa robe, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Découvrant son torse, il décolla ses lèvres des siennes et couvrit sa beau nue de baisers, descendant jusqu'au nombril, puis remontant doucement en faisant glisser sa langue sur son corps.

Drago, la respiration haletante, sentait une douce chaleur monter de son bas ventre et se diffuser lentement en lui. Son cœur battait vite et fort, il commençait à transpirer.

Même s'ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à aller jusqu'au bout, les deux serpentards avaient déjà partagé ce genre de caresses et Blaise savait très bien ce qui rendait fou Drago. Il remonta jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il inonda de baisers au passage, saisit le lobe de Drago entre ses lèvres et entreprit de le mordiller.

Le corps parcourut de délicieux frissons, Drago saisit les hanches de Blaise et le plaqua tous contre lui, en profitant au passage pour lui caresser les fesses. Entourant une jambe autour de sa taille, il imprima un léger mouvement à son bassin afin de frotter son entrejambe contre celle de son amant. Blaise lâcha son oreille et le regarda d'un air faussement outré :

- Ce n'est pas loyal ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu sais que je deviens fou quand tu fais ça.

- Chacun ses armes, lui rétorqua Drago, un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Très bien, lui sourit-il à son tour. C'est toi qui l'aura voulu. Accroche-toi.

Il mit les bras de Drago autour de son cou, saisit la jambe qui touchait encore le sol et le porta jusqu'au vieux bureau qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Il l'allongea dessus et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin et Drago sentait l'angoisse qui commençait à se mêler à son puissant désir. Il savait que Blaise avait déjà eu d'autres amants, mais lui était vierge et le peu d'éducation sexuelle qu'il avait reçut concernait exclusivement l'autre sexe.

Découvrant la peur dans le regard de Drago, Blaise lui souffla tendrement à l'oreille :

- Nous avons tout le temps qu'il nous faut, cette fois. Fais-moi confiance, Drago. Je tiens trop à toi pour gâcher ta première fois.

Drago lui sourit et hocha la tête. Il avait totalement confiance en lui et rêvait depuis des mois de pouvoir enfin totalement s'abandonner dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, se détendant de nouveau, et laissa le désir et le plaisir l'envahir et l'enivrer.

Pour l'aider à évacuer ses angoisses, Blaise avait reprit le lobe de l'oreille de Drago entre ses lèvres, le mordillant avec plus d'insistance. Cette combinaison de légère douleur et de plaisir firent gémir Drago. Blaise posa la main sur son torse et la fit glisser jusqu'à son pantalon qu'il déboutonna, et dont il abaissa la braguette, d'un geste habile. Puis, il plongea sa main dans le caleçon de Drago et caressa doucement son membre gonflé par le désir.

Drago se redressa brusquement et happa la bouche de Blaise, l'embrassant goulûment tandis qu'il précisait ses caresses, serrant étroitement entre ses doigts le sexe du jeune homme. Le corps tendu par le plaisir, Drago se laissa lourdement retombé sur le bureau en gémissant le nom de son amant. Blaise cessa ses caresses, souleva légèrement Drago, et s'employa d'ôter totalement le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de l'adolescent.

Ainsi, complètement nu sur ce vieux bureau, Drago se sentit rougir. Il resta quelques secondes allongé pour reprendre ses esprits et se redressa, regardant amoureusement Blaise. Il vit alors que celui-ci était entrain de se déboutonner.

- Non, attends, lui dit-il vivement. C'est à moi de faire ça.

Il descendit du bureau, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Blaise et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il défit son bouton et sa braguette et fit glisser le tout jusqu'en bas de ses jambes, découvrant totalement la parfaite anatomie de son corps brun, son magnifique membre fièrement dressé devant lui.

Après l'avoir observé quelques seconde, Drago s'en saisit délicatement et y déposa ses lèvres qu'il fit glisser plusieurs fois de l'extrémité jusqu'à la base. Il ajouta ensuite sa langue, arrachant un soupir extasié à Blaise. Cette réaction l'encouragea à aller plus loin. Il saisit plus fermement le sexe de son amant et se mit à suçoter son gland. Haletant de plaisir, Blaise plongea la main dans ses cheveux blonds et lui caressa la tête, comme pour l'inciter à sauter le pas. Drago engloutit alors le membre entier dans sa bouche et imprima un mouvement de va et vient tous en jouant de sa langue. Blaise gémit alors de plus en plus fort, soufflant son nom qu'il entendait avec délice. Son plaisir apparent ne faisait qu'amplifier le désir de Drago qui de ce fait accélérait son mouvement et donc, augmentait le plaisir de Blaise.

Cette exquise spirale de sensations créait comme une bulle autour d'eux, les isolant totalement du reste du monde. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il n'entendirent pas le verrou et la porte s'ouvrir.

Drago, lui, serrait bien resté dans cette bulle jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il aimait donner du plaisir à son amant, autant qu'en recevoir de lui. Il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque Blaise retira vivement la main de ses cheveux et s'écarta brutalement de lui en remontant rapidement son pantalon, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

Drago se retourna et découvrit avec horreur que le Professeur Rogue était entré dans l'ancienne salle de classe et avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Il se réfugia derrière Blaise pour cacher sa nudité au Maître des Potions. Il se demanda avec terreur depuis quand était-il là, mais savait déjà qu'il en avait bien assez vu. Ils étaient bons pour le renvoi, c'était sûr.

Rogue les regardait tous deux avec une étrange expression sur le visage. Puis il traversa la pièce et se saisit de la robe de Blaise, qui était restée au sol. Il plongea la main dans une des poches et en sortit en petit flacon bouchonné remplit d'un liquide blanchâtre. Il s'appuya contre le bureau où se trouvaient deux adolescents quelques instants auparavant et déboucha la petite fiole.

- Lorsque j'ai surpris M. Zabini qui sortait furtivement de ma remise, commença-t-il sur le ton badin d'une conversation anodine, je me suis demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu y faire. Même si certains Gryffondors ont pris depuis longtemps des habitudes de chapardeurs, ce n'est certes pas un comportement que l'on trouve couramment au sein de ma propre maison. J'ai donc entrepris d'effectuer un inventaire précis de mes produits et repéré ce qui avait disparu.

Il porta le flacon à ses narines, inspira et sourit.

- La poudre d'ailes de fées est un ingrédient que l'on retrouve dans la composition de peu de potion. Et aucune d'elle ne semble avoir une quelconque utilité pour vous. Mais je me suis rapidement souvenu d'un détail savoureux.

A leur plus grande surprise, le visage de Rogue se para d'un sourire complice. Une expression que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait jamais vu arboré.

- Mélangée à la bonne quantité d'eau, reprit-il, la poudre de fées peut s'avérer l'alliée indispensable lorsque deux hommes ont envie de partager ensemble quelques instants d'intimité.

Il leur jeta un regard perçant et poursuivit sur le même ton.

- Je connaissais depuis longtemps la réputation de Blaise qui n'est plus à faire à Poudlard, mais j'avoue que j'étais très curieux de savoir avec quel jeune homme il comptait utiliser ceci.

Drago était devenu rouge pivoine et tentait plus que jamais de se dissimuler derrière son compagnon. Rogue braqua malgré tout ses yeux noirs sur lui.

- J'ai vraiment été très surpris de vous voir entrer à sa suite dans cette salle, Drago. Votre relation avec Miss Parkinson n'était donc qu'une façade. Je la trouvais pourtant très crédible. Je vous félicite, vous jouez admirablement bien la comédie.

Mais où voulait-il en venir, bon sang ! Qu'il les renvoie et qu'on en finisse. Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi honteux et humilié de sa vie. Comme-ci rogue avait entendu ses pensées, il poursuivit :

- Oh, bien sûr, je pourrais vous renvoyer pour la petite scène à laquelle je viens d'assister. Mais serait-ce vraiment juste ? Depuis que j'ai pris mon poste à Poudlard, je ne compte plus les couples que l'on a surpris dans votre situation et qui s'en sont tiré avec une simple réprimande et quelques points en moins pour leur maison. Il est vrai qu'il s'agissait de couples plus conventionnels que le votre. Mais pourquoi vous punirais-je plus sévèrement ? Il s'agirait là d'une scandaleuse discrimination, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Drago n'avait pas l'attention de répondre à cette question. De toute façon, il aurait été incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot tellement sa gorge était nouée. A sa grande stupéfaction, Blaise lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

- Ce serait tout à fais injuste, Professeur. Après tout, je suis majeur et Drago le sera bientôt.

- Et il paraît évident que vous êtes tous les deux consentants, poursuivit Rogue en souriant au jeune métisse.

- Plus que consentants, Professeur, lui sourit Blaise en retour.

Drago le vit même lui décocher son sourire le plus ravageur. Il avait l'impression de rêver – ou de cauchemarder. Son petit ami était ouvertement entrain de faire du charme à son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et ce dernier y semblait très réceptif.

Sans comprendre réellement ce qui se passait, il sentit Blaise le prendre par la main pour le forcer à sortir de derrière lui et à lui faire face, tournant le dos à Rogue. Il sentit les regards de son professeur parcourir son corps dénudé et se crispa instinctivement lorsque Blaise se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Remarquant l'embarras de son camarade, il lui murmura gentiment en lui caressant la joue :

- Je t'ai promis tout à l'heure que tout se passerait bien, et c'est toujours valable. Mais tu dois me faire confiance. Tu veux bien ?

Dans un état second, Drago entendit deux uniques mots sortir malgré lui de sa gorge.

- Embrasse-moi, dit-il dans un souffle.

Blaise lui sourit et s'exécuta, le plus tendrement du monde, comme pour le rassurer. Drago ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à cette douce étreint qui lui sembla durer une éternité, oubliant durant ce laps de temps qu'ils étaient tous deux intensément observés.

Son cœur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine quand il sentit le souffle saccadé de Rogue sur sa nuque. Il était juste derrière lui, tout près, mais ne le touchait pas, restant ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Blaise augmenta l'intensité de son baiser, posa ses mains sur ses fesses et le plaqua contre lui, réveillant mutuellement leur désir.

Drago rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit Blaise pousser un faible gémissement entre ses lèvres et vit que Rogue s'était placé derrière lui. Il avait posé ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, telles deux grandes araignées blafardes sur la peau brune de Blaise, et collé ses lèvres le long de son coup avec une expression de désir intense sur le visage.

A cet instant, Drago faillit tout arrêter. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé sa première fois avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Là, dans cette salle glacée qui sentait le moisi et sous les regards et les caresses d'un professeur qui, même s'il avait toujours été son préféré, ne l'avait jamais particulièrement attiré physiquement.

Mais quand Blaise détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour les offrir à Rogue, celui-ci plongea son regard dans celui de Drago qui sut alors que sa raison n'aurait plus le dessus.

Les yeux de Rogue, d'ordinaire si froids et inexpressifs étaient devenus d'une noirceur incandescente, brûlant littéralement d'un désir que Drago n'avait que la seule envie d'assouvir. Sans le quitter des yeux, il gouttait aux lèvres de Blaise, les picorant lentement avec délectation. Il saisit ensuite le jeune homme par le menton et tourna délicatement sa tête pour que Drago puisse de nouveau embrasser son amant.

Il prit fougueusement les lèvres de Blaise et commença à jouer de ses hanches pour se frotter à lui, voulant lui montrer qu'il avait totalement confiance, et qu'il s 'en remettait à lui sans crainte.

Il sentit le pantalon que Blaise avait remonté en catastrophe il y avait quelques minutes, glisser le long de ses jambes et comprit que Rogue était en train de le déshabiller. Tandis qu'ils frottaient leurs membres l'un contre l'autre tout en ne cessant pas de s'embrasser, Il se rendit compte que Blaise gémissait et frémissait et se douta que son professeur était en train de le caresser. Le fait de ne pas voir ce qu'il lui faisait ne fit qu'exciter son imagination et chaque souffle de plaisir de Blaise accroissait son propre désir. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : être à la place de son amant à cet instant, complètement livré aux mains apparemment expertes de son professeur.

Comme-ci ce dernier avait lu ses pensées, il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Blaise qui sourit et quitta Drago pour aller se placer derrière lui, le laissant face à Rogue. Le Maître des Potions commença par le détailler pendant de longues secondes et plongea à nouveau son regard incendiaire dans celui du Serpentard. Hypnotisé par ses œillades et intimidé par sa prestance, Drago ne fit pas un geste. Attendant que son professeur vienne à lui.

Celui-ci fit un pas vers lui et se colla contre son corps nu, posa ses mains sur ses épaules d'un geste conquérant. Il dégagea de sa main droite une mèche blonde que Drago avait devant les yeux, fit glisser ses longs doigts le long de sa joue et les passa sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. A sa grande surprise, Drago saisit sa main et commença à jouer avec le bout de sa langue le long de son index.

- Vous êtes décidément un jeune homme plein de surprise, Drago, murmura-t-il avec un sourire grivois. J'aime beaucoup cela…

Drago lui rendit son sourire et, sans le quitter des yeux, introduit son index à l'intérieur de sa bouche, le dégustant avec autant de sensualité qu'il l'avait fait avec une toute autre parti de l'anatomie de Blaise, un peu plus tôt. Rogue gémit faiblement et, n'y tenant plus, retira son doigt de sa bouche pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago qui les avait imaginées dures et froides fut surprit par leur contact doux et tiède, s'abandonnant complètement à ce baiser brûlant à la fois tendre et autoritaire.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, il sentit le corps chaud de Blaise venir se lover contre lui, juste derrière lui, son souffle court tout près de son oreille. Rogue caressait leur deux corps simultanément, les collant encore plus étroitement l'un à l'autre. Drago sentit Blaise caler sa verge entre ses fesses, imprimant un rythme régulier à son bassin, et gémissant de plus belle. Drago se pencha légèrement en avant pour que cette partie de son corps soit en contact encore plus étroit avec son amant, mais celui-ci s'écarta brusquement de lui et alla s'appuyer sur le bureau, haletant et transpirant.

Drago ne s'inquiéta pas, comprenant qu'il avait juste besoin de se calmer un peu. Il était lui même tellement à fleur de peau qu'il n'aurait pas été contre quelques secondes de répit pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais Rogue ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, inondant son corps de subtiles caresses et mordillant sa nuque et son épaule.

Il le fit reculer jusqu'au bureau et le confia aux bras de Blaise qui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et l'allongea sur le bureau, sur le dos. Il releva ses jambes à angle droit et cala son bassin au bord de la table.

Drago sentit une sourde angoisse monter en lui. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, après tout. Peut-être était-ce atrocement douloureux, peut-être qu'il allait détester… Ou peut-être que Blaise ne serait pas satisfait de lui…

Ressentant furieusement le besoin d'être rassuré, il se redressa sur ses avant-bras et chercha le regard de son amant. C'est alors qu'il vit Rogue sortir le petit flacon de sa poche, le déboucher et le confier à Blaise. Il fit ensuite le tour du bureau pour aller se placer derrière Drago. Blaise se rendit compte du regard apeuré de son camarade et lui sourit tendrement.

Il y avait tout dans ce sourire et dans ce regard, et même s'il ne lui avait jamais expressément dit, Drago ressentit tout l'amour que son compagnon éprouvait pour lui, qu'il pouvait lui faire aveuglément confiance. Il se rallongea donc et tenta de se détendre. Rogue l'y aida en se penchant sur lui et en l'embrassant longuement, tout en lui caressant le torse.

Il poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit le doigt glissant de Blaise qui caressait son intimité. Il le fit pénétrer lentement en lui, arrachant une grimace douloureuse à Drago. Rogue détacha ses lèvres des siennes et murmura à son oreille :

- C'est la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

La respiration saccadée, Drago acquiesça sans un mot, le visage couvert de transpiration.

- Détendez-vous, souffla-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque. Nous voulons tous deux vous donner du plaisir, mais il faut que vous compreniez que la douleur en est partie intégrante.

Il lui caressa le front et prit le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres. Puis s'employa à explorer celle-ci de sa langue.

Après avoir un peu attendu, Blaise commença à bouger son doigt en Drago qui apprécia en gémissant cette sensation qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Blaise glissa ensuite en lui un deuxième doigt et les bougea de nouveau. Après une nouvelle vague douloureuse, Drago ressentit plus intensément le plaisir, des petits cris sortant malgré lui de sa gorge. Rogue avait délaissé son oreille et couvrait à présent son visage de doux baisers, comme pour atténuer sa douleur. Puis il se redressa, caressant sa chevelure. Drago le vit adresser un petit signe de tête à Blaise.

Blaise saisit Drago par les hanches pour le surélever légèrement. Il se pencha un peu en avant et le pénétra doucement de quelques centimètres, faisant à nouveau grimacer son amant. Très lentement, sous ses râles, il enfonça la totalité de son membre en lui et ne bougea plus. Attendant que Drago s'habitue à sa présence à l'intérieur de lui.

Haletant, Drago sentit la douleur s'atténuer un peu et se détendit. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit son professeur qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, le regardant intensément. Il le saisit par le devant de sa robe et le força à se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser. Pendant qu'il savourait la langue de Rogue, Drago bougea un peu les hanches pour montrer à Blaise qu'il n'avait plus que l'envie de le sentir bouger en lui. Blaise imprima alors un petit rythme régulier à son bassin qu'il amplifia petit à petit. Drago ressentait toujours la douleur, mais le plaisir déferlait en lui de plus en plus violemment à mesure que les coups de reins de son amant s'intensifiaient. Il entendait au loin quelqu'un qui criait comme un dément mais n'avait pas conscience que c'était lui qui produisait de tels sons.

Rogue avait délaissé ses lèvres et était monté avec lui sur le bureau. Il s'était assis à califourchon sur son torse, dos à lui – et donc face à Blaise – et avait saisit d'une main ferme la verge de son élève, faisant glisser sa main de tout son long au rythme des balancements de bassin de Blaise.

A cet instant, plus rien ne comptait pour Drago que le plaisir intense et indécent que lui procuraient les deux hommes. Entre ses cris, il soufflait le nom de Blaise et en demandait encore. Il crut perdre complètement la raison quand Rogue se pencha un peu sur lui pour prendre son sexe dans sa bouche, le suçant et le caressant simultanément avec sa langue tout en massant d'une main experte ses testicules.

Blaise avait encore intensifié le rythme, s'enfonçant et se retirant de plus en plus rapidement et de tout son long à l'intérieur du jeune homme, son bassin tapant violemment contre son postérieur. Drago sentit ses mains se contracter sur ses hanches et comprit qu'il devait être extrêmement proche de la jouissance. Lui-même sentait qu'il se rapprochait du sommet de son plaisir.

- Non… souffla-t-il entre deux cris. Il ne faut pas…

Il ne pourrait jamais plus regarder son professeur en face, ni même se trouver à nouveau dans la même pièce que lui s'il faisait ça. S'il jouissait entre ses lèvres.

L'ayant sans doute entendu, Rogue intensifia son massage et ses caresses buccales.

Et plus rien n'eut vraiment d'importance. Il entendit Blaise pousser un râle d'extase, posa ses deux mains sur les chevilles de rogue et y planta profondément ses ongles.

Sa jouissance fut si violente et intense qu'il eut un bref instant l'impression que son cœur allait cesser définitivement de battre.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Blaise s'était effondré sur lui, la tête posée sur son torse et rogue se tenait de nouveau derrière lui. Les lèvres encore luisantes, il déposa un baiser sur celles de Drago et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il se retourna vers eux et reprit son ton sec et cassant habituel :

- Monsieur Zabini, je vous serais gré à l'avenir de ne plus venir voler dans ma réserve. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, demandez le moi. Je ne serais aussi que trop vous conseiller de trouver des endroits plus sûrs pour vous retrouver.

- C'était le mieux que nous ayons trouvé, Professeur, répondit Blaise qui avait relevé la tête lorsque Rogue l'avait interpellé.

- Oui, soupira-t-il. Je sais qu'il est très difficile d'avoir un peu d'intimité quand on est élève à Poudlard. Il faudra que j'arrange ça.

Drago entendit la porte se refermer d'un claquement sec.

- Comment ça « que j'arrange ça » ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Blaise. Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et il est sortit. Mais je crois que nous nous sommes fait un nouvel allié, soupira-t-il en reposant sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

- C'est bizarre, s'interrogea Drago. Jamais je n'aurais soupçonné ça de lui.

- A vrai dire, j'avais toujours considéré Rogue comme une espèce d'être asexué, rit Blaise. Mais je suis bien forcé d'admettre que je me suis lourdement trompé.

Il se redressa, aida Drago à se relever, et tous deux se rhabillèrent en silence. Puis Drago vint se blottir un instant dans les bras de son amant.

- Le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder à tomber, dit-il gentiment. Il faut que nous retournions dans la salle commune. Tu n'as qu'a partir en premier, je sortirai dans quelques minutes.

Drago regarda un instant amoureusement son petit ami, sur le point de lui dire à quel point il avait aimé ce qu'il venait de lui faire, à quel point il l'aimait et comme il lui tardait de pouvoir se retrouver de nouveau seul avec lui. Mes les émotions et le plaisir avaient été si intenses qu'aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche.

Il se contenta de l'embrasser et quitta la pièce.


	2. Un peu d'intimité

A toi, ami lecteur :

Cette histoire était initialement prévue pour être un one-shot, d'où le côté très Lemon du premier chapitre. Mais au fil du temps, j'ai fini par échafauder une histoire plus construite autour de notre ténébreux trio. La suite promet d'être aussi chaude (je rassure les Yaoïstes inconditionnels), mais j'y ai ajouté un aspect psychologique plus construit. Bref, pour résumer : Du cul ? Oui ! Mais pas seulement :-P

Bonne lecture !! Biz

--

Chap II : Un peu d'intimité.

D'une main incertaine, Dago resserra le nœud de sa cravate tout en observant d'un œil critique son reflet dans le miroir. Il grimaça en découvrant son visage cerné et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Peu importe, de toute façon il était l'heure. Il se contenta donc de se recoiffer rapidement avec le bout de ses doigts quand le visage goguenard de Blaise apparut au-dessus de son épaule.

- Alors... Nerveux ? souffla-t-il à son oreille le faisant frissonner malgré lui.

- C'est juste deux heures de colle, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Pas de quoi en faire une histoire.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Blaise tira un pan de sa chemise et glissa une main baladeuse sous le vêtement, caressant tendrement son torse.

- Blaise ! se plaint-il. Je viens de finir de m'habiller.

- Allez. Arrête de faire comme-si rien ne s'était pas faire. J'étais là aussi, tu sais ? Tu as pris un pied d'enfer.

- Peut-être mais je préférerais que ça ne se reproduise pas. J'ai déjà assez de mal à gérer ma relation avec toi. Pas la peine d'y ajouter des têtes à têtes douteux avec un professeur en âge d'être mon père.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Blaise et se rhabilla correctement. Blaise, comme à son habitude avait une mise impeccable. Il s'assit sur le lit de Drago et le regarda avec un air profondément amusé.

- Tu m'as fait exactement le même numéro quand tu as commencé à te sentir attiré par moi. Tu as essayé de toutes tes forces de me fuir pour au final te rendre compte que tu ne pouvais pas lutter contre tes désirs.

Drago jeta un œil à la porte du dortoir et se leva pour aller la fermer puis rejoint Blaise sur son lit.

- C'est parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi bien avant de succomber à tes charmes.

Blaise glissa un bras derrière lui et Drago posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Quand mon père s'est fait bouclé, j'ai vraiment cru que je ne remettrais plus les pieds à Poudlard. Mais toi, tu étais là. Tu m'as soutenu et grâce à toi, je me sens plus fort.

- Tu exagères... Tu avais Crabbe et Goyle.

- Ces deux crétins sont tout sauf des amis et tu le sais bien. Avant toi, je n'avais pas réellement conscience de ma solitude.

- Et c'est par pure reconnaissance que tu te serais jeté dans mes bras ? fit-il un peu dubitatif. Je crois que tu prends le problème à l'envers. Tu savais parfaitement de quel bord j'étais avant de te lier d'amitié avec moi. En ton fort intérieur, tu savais comment tout ça finirait. Tu en as toujours eu envie. Ta relation avec Pansy n'y change rien. Pour moi, tu es un homo pur-sucre, mon cher.

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est possible. Mais être un "homo pur-sucre" comme tu dis n'implique pas forcement de se vautrer dans le stupre avec le premier homme venu.

- D'accord, soupira Blaise, j'ai compris. Rien ne te force à céder aux avances de Rogue. Et puis, je serai là, moi aussi. S'il tente de s'en prendre à ton intégrité physique, compte sur moi pour faire rempart de mon corps.

- Tu es écœurant.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma puce.

Ce fut Blaise qui poussa la porte du bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci les accueillit avec son air revêche habituel et referma sèchement la porte derrière eux. Drago eu peine à croire qu'il s'agissait du même homme qui... Les images de l'avant-veille ressurgirent soudain en lui et il sentit la chaleur affluer dans son bas ventre. Il fit un gros effort pour chasser ces pensées gênantes sous peine de piquer un fard monumental. A son grand soulagement, Rogue leur accorda à peine un regard.

- Suivez-moi.

Il traversa la pièce, passant devant un bureau recouvert de parchemins attendant sagement d'être corrigés eu ouvrit une porte puis s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

Drago fut pris d'un violent frisson lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. C'était une chambre... la chambre de Rogue. Il se sentit soudain comme pris au piège, voyant ses pires craintes magistralement confirmées, et chercha le regard de Blaise qui n'avait pour sa part pas l'air de paniquer.

Il n'avait plus d'autre alternative. Il devait dire à son professeur que toute cette histoire était allée trop loin et qu'il ne voulait pas que ça continu. Mais au moment où il trouva le courage de faire face, Rogue referma la porte de la chambre, le laissant seul avec Blaise dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Blaise l'avait bâillonné de ses lèvres et le poussait vers le grand lit à baldaquins qui occupait le centre de la chambre.

Drago lutta comme il pu et réussit à récupérer ses lèvres.

- J'aime quand tu me résistes, souffla Blaise en s'attaquant aux boutons de sa chemise.

- Tu comprends quelque chose à tout ça, toi ?

- Ce bon vieux Rogue à apparemment décidé de nous offrir un peu d'intimité, déduit-il en faisant glisser la chemise des épaules de Drago. Voilà qui est délicat de sa part.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce tandis que Blaise inondait son torse de sensuels baisers. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, ici.

- Peut-être a-t-il installé un système pour pouvoir nous mater tranquillement.

Blaise se redressa et le poussa violemment sur le lit, le regard un peu menaçant.

- Je me fous bien de Rogue ! siffla-t-il en montant à son tour sur le lit.

Il se mit à califourchon sur son amant et bloqua ses bras, l'immobilisant complètement, un sourire avide aux lèvres.

- Je compte bien profiter un maximum de toi pendant le temps qui nous sera accordé et je te conseille de te laisser faire ou tu passeras un sale quart d'heure.

Il happa à nouveau la bouche du blond et en força l'entrée d'une langue autoritaire. Drago ne résista pas longtemps, sa méfiance bientôt balayée par le flot de plaisir que Blaise lui procura.

Et ce fut comme une seconde première fois. Exactement telle qu'il l'avait tant de fois imaginée, seuls dans un grand lit confortable avec suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir pleinement profiter de l'expérience. Blaise le posséda avec douceur et intensité, le rejoignant dans un râle étouffé au sommet de leur extase. Il y avait de la perfection dans cette étreinte et Drago s'assoupit au comble du bonheur.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Rogue se tenait devant lui, le visage impénétrable. Dans un reflexe de pudeur, Drago rabattit les draps sur sa nudité, cherchant son caleçon des yeux. Apparemment, Blaise s'était profondément endormi.

Rogue vint s'assoir tout près de lui et lui tendit l'objet de ses recherches. Le visage pivoine, Drago s'en saisi et l'enfila sous les draps.

Il était bien décidé à attendre que Rogue parle le premier mais le silence de plomb qui s'était installé entre eux lui parut soudain insupportable.

- Merci, murmura-t-il sans avoir pu retenir ce mot. Vous risquez gros en faisant ça pour nous.

Drago craignait qu'il n'y ait une contrepartie pour cet instant d'intimité que son professeur venait de leur offrir et comme Rogue restait obstinément muet, il finit par ajouter :

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous, exactement ?

Un sourire courut alors sur les traits du Maître des Potions.

- Je vous rassure, rien que vous puissiez regretter. Tout d'abord, j'attends de votre part une discrétion totale sur cette affaire. Sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir ainsi que sur ce qui s'est déroulé dans cette salle de classe désaffectée, il y a quelques jours.

Drago détourna le regard, très gêné par l'évocation de cette mémorable partie de jambes en l'air qu'il aurait cent fois préféré oublié. Mais Rogue ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il saisit brusquement son menton et le força à affronter son regard brûlant.

- Sommes-nous bien d'accord ? souffla-t-il tout près de ses lèvres.

Comment des yeux d'ordinaires si froids pouvaient-ils dégager autant de chaleur ? Drago ferma un instant les yeux, se maudissant de ne pas être plus combatif et finit par acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Rogue effleura de son pouce les lèvres du jeune homme et finit par s'écarter, mettant entre eux un espace plus acceptable.

- Ensuite, j'attends de vous que vous me pardonniez.

Il sembla s'amuser de l'air surpris de son élève.

- Parfaitement. Je vous dois des excuses. Jamais je n'aurais du m'immiscer dans vos ébats. J'ai fait preuve d'un manque de discernement parfaitement impardonnable. Je ne voudrais pas que ce manque de discernement ne m'ôte la confiance que vous m'avez toujours accordée.

Drago en resta bouche bée. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Bizarrement, l'aveu coupable de Rogue allégea grandement le poids désagréable qu'il sentait pesé sur son estomac. Comme si ses paroles avaient atténué sa propre culpabilité.

- Vous n'êtes fautif en rien, murmura Drago. Nous étions trois dans cette affaire et je n'ai pas la sensation d'avoir été forcé à quoi que ce soit.

- Mais c'est Blaise qui vous l'a demandé et comme vous semblez très amoureux...

- Non ! l'interrompit Drago, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour Blaise. Je l'ai fait parce que...

Il hésita et trouva enfin le courage d'affronter le regard perçant de son professeur.

- Parce que j'en avais envie, acheva-t-il avec aplomb.

Rogue s'humidifia les lèvres du bout de la langue.

- Rassurez-vous, vous n'avez perdu ni ma confiance ni mon respect. Pour tout dire, j'étais moi aussi très préoccupé par l'image que vous pouviez désormais avoir de moi.

Rogue tendit le bras et caressa avec douceur la joue de son élève.

- Vous êtes un garçon brillant et courageux, sourit-il. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait changer ce regard que je porte sur vous. Vous traversez en ce moment de difficiles épreuves sans pour autant vous effondrer. J'admire réellement votre force de caractère.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais vraiment seul. Blaise m'aide beaucoup. Il n'a pas le moindre sens du sérieux mais je crois que c'est ce qui me fait du bien.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas tout lui dire, n'est-pas ?

Drago le considéra un instant, pas vraiment sur d'où il voulait en venir.

- Blaise est un jeune homme privilégié. La guerre qui couve l'a pour l'instant épargné. Mais ce n'est pas notre cas. Nous avons tout deux à faire face à des responsabilités qui dépassent de très loin les murs de cette école.

Drago se mura dans le silence. Il voyait maintenant exactement à quoi Rogue faisait allusion.

- Ce que je veux vous dire, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse, c'est que je suis en mesure de vous comprendre mieux que quiconque ici. Je suis de votre coté et ensemble, nous pourrions être bien plus efficaces...

- Taisez-vous, cracha Drago. Cette affaire ne concerne que moi.

Il sentait une froide colère palpiter dans ses veines. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Pendant toute cette conversation, il s'était laissé charmé par son professeur sans se douter un instant qu'il s'agissait d'une stratégie pour le mettre en confiance, ce afin d'aborder une question qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'évoquer avec lui.

- C'est une tâche bien lourde à porter pour un adolescent de seize ans, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Votre mère...

- Je vous conseille de laisser ma mère en dehors de tout ça, articula-t-il. Je dois le faire seul. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Encore un mot, un seul, sur la mission qui m'a été confié et je me fais un plaisir de vous faire virer sur le champ, est-ce clair ?

Il bluffait, bien-sur. Jamais il n'aurait supporter la honte d'une révélation sur ses orientations contre nature, même en se faisant passé pour la victime d'un professeur dépravé, ce qui était loin d'être la réalité.

Mais Rogue battit tout de même en retraite.

- A votre guise, sourit-il tranquillement. Vous avez tout votre temps pour y réfléchir.

Puis il se leva et quitta la chambre.

Drago resta un instant immobile, comme sonné par cette confrontation déroutante. Rogue avait tout manigancé depuis le début, il en était désormais persuadé. Depuis ce soir où il les avait surpris en fâcheuse position, il avait œuvré pour tisser sa toile autour de lui. Pour que Drago soit sous son emprise, pour qu'il accepte tout de lui... Mais il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser aussi facilement faire.

Blaise émit un grognement plaintif lorsque Drago le réveilla.

- Habille-toi. Il faut y aller.

Grogui par le sommeil, Blaise s'exécuta et ils rejoignirent en silence leurs dortoirs.

- Tu vois, lui sourit-il juste avant qu'il n'arrive dans leur salle commune. Tu as été mauvaise langue. Rogue nous à fichu la paix.

Drago lui rendit son sourire. Hors de question qu'il ne lui parle de tout ça. Il voulait préserver Blaise de toute cette souffrance qu'il portait en lui. Il l'aimait bien trop pour laisser tous ses problèmes assombrir son regard plein d'insouciance.

Il ne parvint à trouver le sommeil que bien plus tard cette nuit là. Le regard brûlant de Rogue lui revenait dés qu'il fermait les yeux. Il n'avait qu'une solution. Le fuir à tout pris. Mais en son fort intérieur, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.


	3. Confidences sur un banc de pierre

Chap III : Confidences sur un banc de pierre

Fuir.

Voilà à quoi se résumait la vie de Drago depuis ces dernières semaines. Fuir son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui recherchait par tous les moyens le moindre tête-à-tête avec lui qu'il avait jusqu'à présent réussit à esquiver. Fuir Pansy Parkinson, sa petite amie officielle, qui semblait ces derniers temps en proie à des besoins affectifs auxquels il ne se sentait pas la force de répondre…

A cet instant précis, il avait entamé une course effrénée à travers les couloirs de Poudlard pour échapper au capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch qui semblait bien décidé à obtenir des explications sur ses absences répétées aux derniers entraînements.

Les poumons en feu, au bord de l'asphyxie, il slalomait entre le flot des élèves pressés en se maudissant de ne pas parvenir à distancer cet imbécile. Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et sentit enfin que la chance lui souriait. Pile à cet endroit, il y avait un large renfoncement derrière une grande tapisserie où il pourrait se cacher du son poursuivant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où Pansy l'y avait entraîné pour une de ses petites parties de bécotage qu'elle semblait tant affectionner.

Il risqua un bref coup d'œil dans son dos au moment où il parvenait à son but et franchit la tapisserie pour se réfugier dans cette cachette providentielle. Suant à grosses gouttes, il se plaqua contre la pierre froide tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle. L'heure du déjeuné était proche et il entendait déjà la rumeur de la foule qui s'atténuait, le couloir se vidant peu à peu de ses élèves braillards.

Il allait enfin sortir de sa cachette lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement près de lui. Dans cette quasi-totale obscurité, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il partageait sa cachette avec deux autres élèves. Ces derniers, ignorant totalement sa présence, semblaient très occupés.

Drago ne pouvait distinguer que deux ombres très étroitement enlacées qui, à en juger par les bruits équivoques qu'elles produisaient, s'embrassaient manifestement à pleine bouche. Tendant un bras vers la tapisserie, il tira sur un pan du tissu pour laisser pénétrer un peu de lumière dans le renfoncement pierreux.

Ils y avaient bien deux élèves dans l'angle opposé à celui où Drago se trouvait. Deux bouches se cherchant et s'explorant goulûment, deux paires de mains avidement plongées dans chaques replis de leur vêtements, deux souffles saccadés et gémissants… Mais aussi deux courtes jupes plissées et deux paires de chaussettes sagement remontées à hauteur des genoux. Deux filles…

L'une d'elle avait plaqué l'autre contre le mur et semblait aux commandes des opérations. Drago la reconnut immédiatement et ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise qui alerta derechef les deux amantes de la présence d'un intrus dans leur lieu favori de débauche.

Pansy fit volte-face et son teint vira du rouge soutenu au blanc fantomatique. L'autre fille, une élève de Serdaigle, poussa un petit cri apeuré et se réfugia derrière la Serpentard, rappelant à Drago le désagréable souvenir de cette soirée où il avait du lui-même se réfugier derrière Blaise pour échapper au regard de Rogue. Sa petite amie officielle ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans parvenir à amorcer le moindre début de phrase et Drago se résolut donc à prendre les devant.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Il écarta la tapisserie un peu plus largement pour lui permettre de passer devant lui. Pansy hocha simplement la tête. Elle lança un regard se voulant rassurant à sa partenaire et sortit d'un pas raide suivie de près par Drago. Ils marchèrent un instant en silence, Drago ayant la plus grande peine pour retenir le fou rire qui lui chatouillait les amygdales. Pansy, elle, semblait marcher vers l'échafaud, solennelle, résignée.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre dans un couloir désert et Drago attendit patiemment qu'elle s'explique. Même si cette situation des plus risible était un réel soulagement pour lui, il n'était cependant pas décidé à lui faciliter la tâche. Après tout, elle l'avait tout de même trahi.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Drago. J'aurais préféré que tu ne l'apprennes autrement.

- Dis plutôt que tu aurais préféré que je ne l'apprenne pas du tout, fit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Non ! Je… Enfin, c'est juste que…

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant et Drago ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire.

- On peut dire que tu es une sacrée comédienne ! J'ai cru plus d'une fois que j'allais y passer.

Elle le considéra bouche bée et parvint en fin à articuler misérablement :

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue… mais ça m'effraie que tu le prennes aussi bien.

Il trouva son air perdu absolument adorable et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il se sentit étrangement proche d'elle. Il tenta un geste tendre et caressa doucement sa joue mais cela parut ne pas la rassurer le moins du monde.

- Il ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que tu puisses ne pas être la seule à avoir quelque chose d'embarrassant à cacher et que je puisse moi aussi m'être servit de toi pour camoufler une relation que je ne souhaite à aucun prix voir publiquement révélé ?

- Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu…

Drago hocha la tête.

- Mais qui ?

Il haussa malicieusement les épaules, prenant plaisir dans ce petit instant de suspens où elle était toute entière suspendue à ses lèvres.

- C'est pas Granger, quand même ? se risqua-t-elle, un peu effrayée.

- Tu m'as bien regardé ? J'ai dit une relation embarrassante, pas écœurante !

Elle sourit à ce coup bas porté à la Sang de Bourbe mais revint très vite à la conversation.

- Alors qui ?! s'impatienta-t-elle. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Demande plutôt « Comment s'appelle-t-Il ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux tout grands et porta la main à sa bouche. L'effet de surprise était total. Puis, après plusieurs longues secondes, un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard.

- C'est Blaise, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha à nouveau la tête. Pansy avait certes beaucoup de défaut mais elle était loin d'être stupide.

- Bien-sûr, poursuivit-elle. Vous n'aviez jamais été vraiment proches jusque cette année. Et maintenant vous semblez si bien vous entendre. Blaise n'a jamais caché ses tendances, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé… Comment ai-je pu passer à coté d'un truc pareil ?

- Tu étais trop occupée à protéger tes propres secrets, comme moi-même était trop occupé à faire semblant d'être normal pour me rendre compte que toi, Pansy, avais aussi des attirances contre nature.

- « Contre nature », sourit-elle. Je ne vois pas les choses de cette manière. Je prends ce qui me fait envie, tout simplement.

- Une Serdaigle ? fit-il dubitatif.

- Désolée, mon cher, mais il t'a peut-être échappé que notre maison n'était pas très bien pourvue de ce coté. Tu ne suggère pas que j'aurais pu jeter mon dévolu sur Millicent.

- C'est vrai que présenté comme-ça, grimaça-t-il.

- Padma a toutes les qualités, poursuivit-elle. Belle, discrète, féminine…

- Peut-être, mais elle n'est pas de notre camp. Elle a même fait partie de leur stupide A.D.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, nous ne parlons pas vraiment politique lorsque nous nous retrouvons. Nous ne parlons pas tout court, d'ailleurs.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, fit-il repensant aux rares moments d'intimité que lui et Blaise avaient pu partager.

Elle lui sourit et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il la trouva jolie.

- Moi par contre, je ne te félicite pas pour ton choix, reprit-elle malicieuse.

Il fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Enfin Drago, soupira-t-elle, Blais est un coureur. Peut-être le plus grand Don Juan qu'ai jamais abrité Poudlard. Tu aurais pu choisir plus fiable.

- Comme si j'avais choisi quoi que ce soit, soupira-t-il.

- Laisse-moi deviner, s'amusa-t-elle. Il t'a juré qu'il te serait fidèle.

- Il ne m'a rien juré du tout. Blaise, c'est Blaise. Quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un, on ne doit pas chercher à le changer.

Il se mordit immédiatement les lèvres. Voilà un aveu qu'il aurait préféré ne pas laisser échapper.

Pansy le considéra un instant.

- C'est à ce point là, sourit-elle.

Il haussa simplement les épaules.

- Donc inutile que je te fasse une scène en t'ordonnant de rompre avec lui sur le champ.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, rie-t-il.

- Pfff… Tu n'es pas drôle ! Moi, si tu me l'avais demandé, j'aurais repris le droit chemin rien que pour tes beaux yeux.

- Tu aurais continué dans mon dos.

- Tu me connais si bien, soupira-t-elle. Quel gâchis ! Nous faisions vraiment un couple du tonnerre.

Il s'approcha d'elle et entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur.

- Mais nous pourrions très bien faire un faux-couple du tonnerre. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et se blottit contre lui.

- Pourquoi pas ? minauda-t-elle. Faire semblant de sortir avec toi n'était pas si désagréable.

Drago était loin d'être aussi catégorique. Leurs derniers tête-à-tête avaient été un véritable calvaire pour lui. Mais les choses devraient être facilitées maintenant que les choses étaient claires entre eux.

- Tu penses que tu pourrais supporter de continuer un peu ? s'enquit-il.

- Je devrais y survivre, Darling.

Et pour illustrer ses propos, elle déposa un tendre baiser au creux de son coup. Un petit frisson agréable courut dans tout son corps et il sourit. Ordinairement, ce geste l'aurait prodigieusement agacé. Il se réjouit intérieurement. Sa vie allait être grandement facilitée maintenant que Pansy était au courant de tout.

- Alors ! s'exclama-t-elle, se dégageant de son étreinte, l'air soudain toute émoustillée. Vous en êtes où tout les deux ? Je veux TOUS les détails.

Enfin… disons qu'il n'aurait plus à faire semblant. C'était déjà ça.


End file.
